


Thunder Road

by xxx_cat_xxx



Series: Sick Peter Parker [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers Family, Gen, Irondad, Motion Sickness, Parent Clint Barton, Parent Tony Stark, Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Vomiting, car sickness, carsick peter, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_cat_xxx/pseuds/xxx_cat_xxx
Summary: “Don´t tell me you are motion sick?” Tony asks half incredulously, half worried. Peter shoots him a look and regrets it immediately when it makes him dizzy.“Okay, okay, well, that’s something new… Just hold tight. And don’t puke on me.”---Peter gets carsick around the Avengers and receives help from an unexpected caretaker.





	Thunder Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I´ve written Sick Peter. It probably makes more sense when you know Builder´s Creedless Assassin storyline, which you can find [here](https://builder051.tumblr.com/post/174584608056/love-so-fragile). But the gist is that Clint tends to get motion sick when sitting in the back of vehicles, and nobody but Nat is supposed to know about it. Enjoy, leave comments, and if you like it, follow me on tumblr at [xxx-cat-xxx.tumblr.com](https://xxx-cat-xxx.tumblr.com/).

“… and then there’s Pepper at the door, angrier than the Hulk, and she’s literally completely purple all under her fancy bikini-” Tony cuts himself off and glances over at Peter.

“Are you okay, Spiderling?”, he asks.

“Yes, Mr Stark…” Peter mumbles. But he’s definitely not. He feels much more tired than he should be, considering how long he slept last night, and his attention span seems to be reduced to a bare minimum. All he gathered from Tony’s elaborate narrative is that one should never try to use the Iron Man armour’s repulsor beams for sunbathing, whyever anyone would do this.

He can’t really think about it right now. His stomach is somersaulting, and he feels that if he breathes in too deep, it’ll directly come pouring out of his mouth. And they still have a two-hour drive in front of them before they will reach back to New York from their outdoor training weekend. Peter looks at all the Avenger seated in front of him. Everyone is either chatting or dozing, clearly enjoying themselves. He sighs and rubs his shirt sleeve over his clammy forehead.

“You look pretty pale there” Tony observes.

“Yeah, I’m just, not feeling so great…” Peter murmurs embarrassedly.

His timing is just spectacular. Does this really have to happen right now, in front of the world’s mightiest superheroes? The bus takes a sharp turn, and he clenches his jaw.

“Don´t tell me you are motion sick?” Tony asks half incredulously, half worried. Peter shoots him a look and regrets it immediately when it makes him dizzy.

“Okay, okay, well, that’s something new… Just hold tight. And don’t puke on me.”

Tony raises his voice and faces the general audience in front of them. “Anyone knows what to do? We got a carsick spider here.”

Everyone turns, and Peter would be ashamed if he wasn´t concentrating so hard on not throwing up all over the aisle.

“Well, Clint usually carries Dramamine.” Nat states after giving Peter a once-over, pointing at the archer seated next to her.

“Why the fuck do you think I´d do that?” Clint responds louder than necessary. His angry glare can´t conceal that he´s blushing a bit.

Nat raises an eyebrow at him. “Because you have kids, dumbass.” she replies coolly.

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Clint says after a beat. He gets up to retrieve his bag from the storage above. “I’ll see whether I can find some.”

Natasha chuckles a bit into her fist, and Peter has the certain feeling that he just missed something important. But right now he has more urgent problems. He can feel saliva flooding his mouth, taste bile in the back of his throat, and breathing has turned into a risk. He tucks at Tony’s sleeve.

“Mr Stark, can we -”

He’s stopped by a wet belch escaping his mouth, but Tony gets the message and calls for the driver to stop. A few scary seconds pass while the bus maneuvers to the side and Peter swallows repeatedly, desperately trying to keep it down a little longer. As soon as they stop, he scrambles off the vehicle, doubling over the moment his feet touch solid ground.

He retches and a slim stream of vomit comes up, the acidic smell making him cringe. The next heave is more productive. He closes his eyes against the sight of his half-digested breakfast hitting the cement.

“Okay, Pete, you’re okay.” Tony is there, awkwardly patting his back. “I know it’s gross, but this is an impressive colouring you’re giving that road. What on earth did you eat, kid? ” he comments somewhat torn in between disgust and amazement. Peter grins weakly in between gags.

“It’s okay, Stark, I´ll take over from here,” another voice comes from the back, and Peter is surprised that it’s Clint’s. “You can sit back inside, I know you got no idea how to handle this.”

Then, after a moment of silence: “Geez, Tony, quit giving me that look! I´ve got three kids, that´s why I’m good at this stuff!”

“Ya, ya, Pinocchio” Tony smirks, but he climbs back into the coach after patting Peter on the shoulder one more time.

“God,” Peter exhales when he is finally done retching. “I’m so sorry, this hasn’t happened to me, like, in ages.” he gasps.

“Don’t worry about it,” Clint reassures, handing him a water bottle.“ At least you made it out of the bus. I really wouldn’t have fancied having to clean that up…”

Peter takes a sip of the water with shaky hands, gratefully rinsing out his mouth.

“Here, wipe your face, and then have some mint. ” Clint offers a tissue and a packet of chewing gums, and Peter is amazed that the assassin seems better equipped for situations like these than Aunt May’s hand-bag.

“Thank you, Mr Barton”, he says, pushing himself upright.

“No probs,” Clint shrugs casually, “Now, let’s take a walk to that forest over there, no use hitting the road before the nausea hasn’t let up…”


End file.
